


Until The Day I Die

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Family, First Age, Gen, One Shot, Songfic, Years of the Trees
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Man mag nicht immer glauben, dass die Zwillinge Amrod und Amras wirklich Prinzen der Noldor sind, zu oft und zu gern spielen sie anderen Streiche und stiften Chaos. Sie schwören sich, immer füreinander da zu sein, was auch kommen möge. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass die fröhlichen Tage ihrer Kindheit solch ein bitteres Ende finden werden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

Die rothaarigen Zwillinge, Lausbuben von Beruf, saßen in ihrer Räuberhöhle und tuschelten konspirativ miteinander. Wie üblich heckten die beiden Halbstarken etwas aus, als wären sie noch kleinen Jungen. Was sie genau genommen eigentlich auch waren.

„Also …“, begann Ambarussa.

„… zuerst verstecken wir Maitimos Pinsel“, fuhr Ambarto fort.

„… und danach Makalaures Harfe“, ergänzte Ambarussa.

„O ja, das wird ein Spaß!“, rief Ambarto begeistert. „Und dann kommen wie durch Zufall Carnistirs ach so tolle Edelsteine weg.“

„Und Huan bekommt unerklärlichen Appetit und verschwindet.“

„Armer Tyelkormo, kann er heute nicht mehr jagen gehen. Aber als krönenden Abschluss bringen wir Vaters und Curufinwes Werkstadt mal so richtig in Unordnung.“

„Juchu, das ist genial!“

„Unser großer Raubzug!“

„Nach heute wird nichts mehr sein wie zuvor.“

„Aaaaangriff!!!“, brüllten sie im Chor und sprangen auf.

Als sie sich jedoch dem Haus ihres Vaters und Großvaters näherten, hielten sie in ihrem Ansturm inne und gingen dazu über, nun vorsichtig zu schleichen. Wie es sich traf, lag ihr Raubzug auf den Tag, wo Finwe seinen ältesten Sohn und dessen bis auf die Zwillinge schon erwachsenen Söhne zu einer Familienzusammenkunft rief, wie er es regelmäßig machte, um mit ihnen und Nerdanel allerhand unheimlich wichtige Erwachsenendinge besprach. Furchtbar langweilig! Aber es hatte den Vorteil, dass wenigstens einmal Ruhe war im Haus. Und genau das wussten die Zwillinge zu verhindern.

Als erstes war ihr ältester Bruder fällig. Sie versicherten sich, dass niemand von der Dienerschaft anwesend war, als sie durch die im Sommer stets offene Terrassentür hereinschlichen. Maitimos Gemächer waren nicht weit und ebenfalls nicht abgeschlossen.

Es herrschte einige Unordnung, da der älteste Sohn Feanáros sehr gern sporadisch zu Pinsel, Farben und Leinwand griff und meist danach alles so liegen ließ, wie es lag. Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an. Ein wenig mehr Unordnung würde sicher nicht auffallen.

Die Pinsel landeten in der Erde eines Blumentopfes. Schön festgeklopft und schon waren sie spurlos verschwunden.

In Makalaures Zimmer sah es nicht viel besser aus, er war eben wie sein Bruder ein Künstler, ein Musiker von Leidenschaft, und im Gegenzug zu Maitimos Leidenschaft wusste jeder um Makalaures großartiges Talent.

Seine geheiligte Harfe wurde in seinem Studierzimmer hinter seinem seiner vollen Bücherregale versteckt und noch zusätzlich mit entsorgten Notenblättern bedeckt, die wie zufällig hinter das Regal geschoben wurden.

Daraufhin schlichen sich die Rotzbengel in die Küche, und als sie sicher waren, dass niemand sie sah, stibitzen sie ein ordentliches Stück Wurst. Damit bewaffnet gingen sie Huan suchen. Der Wolfshund hatte eine exzellente Nase und witterte freilich alsbald die Wurst. Und außerdem ließ er sich ja ohnehin niemals eine Streicheeinheit oder gar ein Leckerli entgehen. Eilig kam er angetrabt, fröhlich schwanzwedelnd und hechelnd.

„Ja, fein, guter Huan“, redeten ihm die Zwillinge zu und lockten ihn allmählich fort vom Haus. „Braves Hundilein, immer schön mitkommen. Ja, brav, guter Junge!“ Die Wurst immer knapp vor seiner Schnauze außerhalb seiner Reichweite und ihn immer wieder zwischen den Ohren streichelnd kamen sie so zum Wald. Huan sah sie erwartungsvoll und so treudoof an, wie es nur Hunde konnten. Und wenn es sich bei ihnen um den Jagdhund Oromes handelte.

„So, Huan“, sagte Ambarussa. „aber das Leckerli gibt’s nicht umsonst.“

Huan jammerte und legte sich vor seine Füße. Sein Blick war bettelnd.

„Ein bisschen bewegen musst du dich schon“, meinte Ambarto. „Siehst du den Abhang vor uns? Ich werfe die Wurst runter und du jagst sie, in Ordnung?“

Huans Ohren richteten sich aufmerksam auf, und er stellte sich wieder auf.

Ambarto warf die Wurst und der große Wolfshund schoss wie ein Pfeil davon und war im Wald verschwunden. Die Zwillinge kicherten und schlichen wieder zurück zum Haus.

Nun waren ihr recht hochfahrender Bruder Carnistir und seine Vorliebe zu kostbaren Dingen, von denen sich in seinen Räumen so einiges fand, an der Reihe. Einige ganz besondere Schätze waren darunter, Edelsteine von besonderer Reinheit, Farbe und Schliff, sein Augapfel, die Kornjuwelen seiner Sammlung. Und welcher bessere Platz als der tief in einer Truhe voller Gold würde sich für diese kleinen Schätze schon anbieten? Die Zwillinge vergruben die Handvoll Edelsteine tief zwischen den zahlreichen Münzen in der großen Kiste.

Der Auftrag, die Werkstatt ihres Vaters und Curufinwes so sehr in Unordnung zu bringen, als sei ein Wirbelsturm durch sie gefahren, bereitete ihnen besonders viel Spaß, auch wenn es eine eher weniger ausgeklügelte Idee war. Aber vielleicht lag ja gerade darin der Reiz.

Zufrieden besahen sie ihr teuflisches Werk. Ihr teuflisches Meisterwerk! So schnell würde ihnen das keiner nachmachen!

Carnistirs Wutgeheul erscholl. Es war so offensichtlich, wa da angerichtet war, dass jeder sofort an die Jüngsten aus Feanáros Haus denken musste, aber das war ja ohnehin Teil des Plans. Die Zwillinge lachten lauthals und stoben davon.

 

Viele Jahre waren seit diesem denkwürdigen Tag in Aman vergangen, glückliche Jahre, doch auch zu viele finstere Jahre voll Blut, Leid und Verlust. Jahre, die nun an diesem einen Tag in Arvernien in den Tränen des Himmels enden würden. Arvernien war gefallen durch ihre Hand und die Hand ihrer beiden ältesten Brüder, Earendils Stadt brannte. Doch mit ihr würden Amrod und Amras untergehen. Es war vorbei, sie wussten es. Ihre Wunden waren zu tief.

Amrod kroch zu seinem Bruder, Blut floss aus zahlreichen Wunden. Neben Amras brach er kraftlos zusammen. Tränen flossen ihm über das Gesicht.

Es war vorbei.

„Bruder …“, keuchte er und spuckte Blut.

Amras wandte ihm seinen gebrochenen Blick zu. Er war sogar noch schlimmer verwundet als sein Zwillingsbruder. „Wo … wo sind unsere Brüder?“, hustete Amras. „Wo sind … Maitimo und … Makalaure?“ Auch auf seinem Gesicht vermischten sich seine Tränen mit dem Regen und dem Blut, ihres eigenen und dem anderer Elben.

Amrod brachte irgendwie die Kraft auf, die Hand seines Bruders zu ergreifen. „Sie sind sicher gleich da“, sagte er. „Gleich da …“ Er hielt inne und musste nach Luft schnappen. „Weißt du noch, der Tag unseres großen Raubzuges?“

Ein Lächeln huschte über Amras‘ Gesicht. „Wie könnte ich den vergessen?“

„Und weißt du noch, was unser Großvater gesagt hat?“

„Was für schlimme Buben wir doch sind und das wir ja so weitermachen sollen.“ Würde es nur nicht so entsetzlich schmerzen, sie hätten gelacht. „Unser Vater sei ja immer viel zu ernst und dieses Chaos hätte ihm gut getan, ihn daran erinnert, dass auch er einmal ein Junge gewesen war.“

Amrod lächelte. „Ja, so war es gewesen. Und weißt du noch, was wir uns an diesem Tag schworen?“

„Bis zu dem Tag, an dem wir sterben würden, würden für füreinander da sein“, sagte Amras mit brüchiger Stimme. „Nun ist dieser Tag gekommen … es ist aus mit uns.“

„Aber hatten wir nicht eine schöne Zeit miteinander?“, entgegnete Amrod. Sein Lächeln wurde traurig. „All die Streiche, all der Unfug, den wir angestellt haben.“

„Und dabei sind wir Prinzen der Noldor!“

„Hat uns das jemals interessiert?“

„Ich will nicht sterben, Bruder.“ Amras schluchzte.

„Ich werde doch mit dir gehen“, versuchte Amrod ihn zu trösten. „Du bist nicht allein. Habe keine Furcht. Zusammen sind wir stark, wie wir es immer waren.“

„Für immer füreinander stark“, sagte Amras ein letztes Mal, ihr alter Schwur aus Kindertagen, der ihr ganzes Leben bestimmt hatte.

„Für immer füreinander da“, erwiderte Amrod.

Sie nahmen sich in den Arm. Gemeinsam, wie sie alles gemeinsam getan hatten in ihrem Leben, taten sie den letzten Atemzug und betraten den letzten Weg des Lebens.


End file.
